DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War
This is the new roleplay page for DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War. All the info and story is carried over from this forum. Story The year is... eh... who knows at this point. The Death Battle Fanon Wiki is a fun little place where characters from all sorts of different universes can come together and have some fun. Yeah, sometimes they beat each other to the death and end up as the butt of memes, but for the most part they all have fun with it. And things would continue to be fun, until someone decides to ruin all that. After a good year or so of fun times, the bloodthirsty jester with an enormous superiority complex, Dimentio, decided that things weren't suiting his desires. So, learning from his mistakes in Super Paper Mario, he decided to go after the entire DBF Wiki multiverse - stretching across the various universes that the characters who hang out there hail from. Many characters, as well as OC's and users on the wiki, have began to realize more of their power. In this great time of cataclysm, everyone's all been deciding whose side their on. If they'd like to save the wiki, or conquer it... ...Or just adhere to their own agendas and go with whoever can pay more. This story will stretch across several universes and will involve going inside of fictional verses every now and then, with some time being spent at the DBF Wiki. Imagine it sort of like Super Paper Mario. Rules #All wiki rules apply. #No completely pointless posts. Like... seriously, just don't. #There might be spoilers for various games/movies/anime/shows/whatever. But seeing as how a lot of this wiki involves spoilers due to its very nature, that should be a given. #Don't just add one sentence. Unless that's all you can do and you really need to. #Seeing as how this is inspired by Paper Mario, there's no need to be completely dark and serious in this. There might come a time later on where things get darker and whatnot, but this can start out as a lighthearted and joking sort of story. #For now, everyone can only RP as three characters at a time. There might be a point where I will allow everyone to add in a character or two to this, but for right now we'll stick with three. #Post character profiles (for OC's and self-inserts only) down below, or PM them to me over the chat, or post them on the blog page. #Out-of-character (OOC) posts must be marked with parentheses. #Please, PLEASE be original with your OC's and self-inserts. #On that same note, no godmodding. As in, no deciding another character's moves with your own. No saying something like "Link slashed at Mario with his Master Sword, killing him". It is up to the Mario RPer to decide whether Mario is dead. #KEEP YOUR CHARACTERS AND UNIVERSES IN THEIR CONTEXT! Don't give characters abilities they don't have. #For the sake of balance, please don't make or claim characters with any powers above Universal, unless they're villains. #On that same note, please don't claim characters like Ronald McDonald and whatnot. In-universe joke characters like Dan Hibiki and Hercule Satan would be A-OK (and weaker characters will be made just a little more powerful so they can contend with powerhouses), but characters like Cool Cat are not. Like, seriously. Please no Cool Cat. Profile Skeleton (OC's and self-inserts only) Original Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Title of work character appears in: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Fan Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Series the character is an OC from: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Self-Inserts: *Username: *Nickname: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Favorite series: (List off a few) *Appearance: (Link to picture or give a description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: All accepted profiles will be listed on a future blog post. Characters: This is a first come, first serve sort of thing. The first to claim a character on this list will be able to RP as them. If a character is not on this list, you can comment saying you'd like to be such character. All the characters on this list are simply characters I thought were fitting default characters and in no way are we limited to them. Heroes *Ryu (Street Fighter) - *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) - Big the cat 10 *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Pit (Kid Icarus) - Wingding341 *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/stay night) - *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) - *Sans (Undertale) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Papyrus (Undertale) - Kirbyfan22222 *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) - GalacticAttorney *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) - *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - BonBooker *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) - *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) - WarpyNeko930 *Link (The Legend of Zelda) - Pikart767 *Kirby (Kirby) - Kirbyfan22222 *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - *JonTron (YouTube) - FingermanAwesomeness *John Cena (WWE) - Wingding341 *Dante (Devil May Cry) - TISSG7Redgrave *Ein (Riviera: The Promised Land) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *Mega Man (Mega Man) - Riolu-San *Frisk (Undertale) - ArachnoGia *Asgore (Undertale) - DanganPersona *Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa) - DanganPersona *Lucario (Pokémon) - Kirbyfan22222 *Charmander (Pokémon) - FingermanAwesomeness *Shiro (No Game No Life) - Aqua-pineapple-princess *Peanut Butter Gamer (YouTube) - *Elsword (Elsword) - Zinniax-13 *Shana (Shakugan no Shana) - Ness5555 Anti-Heroes *Archer (Fate/stay night) (With Rin Tohsaka) - *Druella (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) - Saikou the Lewd King *Deadpool (Marvel) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Guts (Berserk) - GalacticAttorney *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) - Wingding341 *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) - *Lobo (DC) - *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) - Ness5555 *Mettaton (Undertale) - Quauntonaut *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) - KingDedede8888 *Hakumen (BlazBlue) - Shadow7615 *King Dedede (Kirby) - Quauntonaut *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) - Ness5555 *Lambda-11 (BlazBlue) - Zinniax-13 Villains *Dimentio (Paper Mario) (Main villain) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Derpurple *M. Bison (Street Fighter) - Shrek-it Ralph *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) - *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) - *Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) - WarpyNeko930 *The Joker (DC) - Thetmartens *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) - BonBooker *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) - BonBooker *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) - *Flowey (Undertale) - Saikou the Lewd King *Taskmaster (Marvel) - Emperor Frost *Doctor Doom (Marvel) - Derpurple *Vergil (Devil May Cry) - GmeaThe1 *SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-999) - ArachnoGia *SCP-999 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-682) - ArachnoGia *RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) - ArachnoGia *Aku (Samurai Jack) - *Golbez (Final Fantasy) - Shadow7615 *Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Austrian-Man-Meat *Dynamo (Mega Man X) - GmeaThe1 Accepted OC's *Zach Sylvr - GalacticAttorney *Jacobus - Radical Mandos *Warpy - WarpyNeko930 *FMA - FingermanAwesomeness *Diego - Diegoampage *Para - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Jack Rose - Thetmartens *Mini Peanut - Squidpeanut *Quaunt - Quauntonaut *Noah Indigo - Riolu-San *Icarus - Riolu-San *Nesten Lucifer - Pikart767 *Pikart - Pikart767 *Chilly - Emperor Frost *Ari - Arigarmy *Dangan - DanganPersona *Era Fraw - Tierhalibelbrylle *Diamond "A" - Zinniax-13 These are just the current characters. If you'd like to suggest a character to be in this, you may, but you will not be claiming the character unless you specifically say you are. Synopsis (So far) (Read this if you don't want to read the whole forum) Things had been nice and bright and generally OK in the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. SCP-682 and SCP-999 were attacking the SCP Foundation... as usual, Bayonetta was kicking the crap out of an angel... as usual, Bowser was raging over Ganondorf vs. Bowser while Para was trying to calm him down, accidentally summoning Warpy... as usual, and Kyoko Sakura was being lazy and bored, so she headed over to Dark Pit's house... as usual. However, Dimentio decided to toy with everyone by summoning Bowser, SCP-682, and SCP-999 to his Multiversal Lair, where he offered to let them take part in his plan to take over the multiverse. Bowser complied immediately, while SCP-682 violently refused. Back in the DBF Wiki, things were beginning to cool down quickly - it felt as if it was all about to freeze over. Deciding to investigate things, Warpy and Para looked up at a black dot in the sky, and flew to the top of it. While they didn't find anything of interest, Zach Sylvr found them there and decided to help them out, and Bayonetta found herself accidentally transported there as well. The four of them decided to make some sort of plan, when Warpy accidentally summoned the Hero King, Gilgamesh. Soon after, they were joined by the quiet child Frisk and the sentient light bulb Mini Peanut. Dark Pit and Kyoko attempted to keep things neutral and peaceful at his house, but when things got cold they had to figure something out, especially when two Hammer Bros barged in. Kyoko and Dark Pit took them out easily, but when they stepped outside they saw the black dot as well. Dark Pit knew to contact more people to help out with this journey as Phoenix Wright and Jack Rose came to the rescue... though Jack Rose had other plans as he left Phoenix with Kyoko and Dark Pit. Meanwhile, Dimentio had summoned M. Bison and Ganondorf to his lair, while Diego and the Joker found the place accidentally. From there, Dimentio continued formulating a plan as the multiverse suddenly got very, very hot. From behind, FMA and his teammates, Cloud Strife and JonTron, attempted a sneak attack on Dimentio. They weren't successful, and JonTron ended up in a cycle of dimensional transfer while FMA and Cloud were bombarded with different enemies they had to kill off. Off somewhere remote, Mega Man, Icarus, Jacobus, and Noah Indigo all ended up together as they fought off a giant T-Rex. They were a bit late to the party, but they too heard Dimentio's message. Locations: *Black dot in the sky: Para, Warpy, Zach, Bayonetta, Gilgamesh, Frisk, Jack Rose, Mini Peanut *Ganondorf vs. Bowser Page: Dark Pit, Kyoko Sakura, Phoenix Wright *Remote Area: Mega Man, Noah Indigo, Icarus, Jacobus *Dimentio's Multiversal Lair: Dimentio, Bowser, Ganondorf, M. Bison, The Joker, SCP-682 and SCP-999, Diego, Cloud Strife, Golbez *Pokémon Forest: JonTron, FMA, Charmander *Shuma-Gorath's Realm: Shuma-Gorath *Unknown Location: Quaunt *Another Unknown Location: Mettaton *Haven't Entered Yet: Ryu, Vergil, Dante, Taskmaster, Captain Falcon, Sans, Link, Ein, Druella, Deadpool, Ika Musume, Bill Cipher, Flowey, Doctor Doom, Nesten Lucifer, Pikart, Chilly, Hakumen Chapter 2: The First Pure Heart Amused by this new light bulb figure, and with the child, Para smiled and walked up to them, then tipped his fedora. "Nice to have you on the team," Para greeted. "Anyway... now that there's more of us, we might need to figure something out. I mean, I've played through Super Paper Mario, and I know Dimentio has at least one weakness." Jack was circling the dot over and over, too hesitant to enter the orb. He shouted down to anybody within range. "CAN ANYBODY ELSE FLY UP HERE WITH ME?" He continued to circle the dot, before attempting to shoot a blast of fire into it. ---- Dark Pit's house "Wait, hold up-!" before she could do anything, Kyoko noticed that Jack had already flown away. She cursed underneath her breath as she stomped on the ground, and then turning the other way she noticed that there was a strange red, glowing door which appeared to be a few miles away from them. It hadn't been there before, but it almost seemed... enticing, so to say. "Guys! Check this out!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing at the red door in the distance. ---- Black Orb in the sky Still groggy from a lack of sleep the previous evening, Zach stood up, stretching his sore limbs as he got up. "Eesh... Maybe next time someone else can self-elect themselves for night shift," he muttered to nobody in particular, getting off the blanket Frisk had given him. He strode over to the other members of his group and asked, "So, anything new?" Para scratched the back of his head, still trying to figure this all out as he woke up. He tried to ignore Warpy being friendly with Gilgamesh some more, but then turned around to see a glowing red light in the distance. "Hey, uh... you guys see that?" asked Para. Zach looked at where Para was staring. "I see it... But what is it?" he asked, drawing Rage as if he expected some enemy to appear and attack. Jack gave up and landed next to Para and Zach. "Guys I asked if any- oh hey what's that?" He was caught off guard, and just stared at the light, keeping a hand on Teostra's Firestorm, which was folded on his back. ---- Dark Pit's house Wright got up slowly, yawning as he woke up. He walked over by Kyoko and looked down at the magical girl, asking, "What? What is it, Kyoko?" He looked up, noticing the red door, and asked another question. "...What's that?" Kyoko smiled at Wright, then drew her spear once more. "I have no clue what the hell that is, but it wasn't there before! And somethin' tells me that we need to go through it." "...It seems dangerous..." the ace attorney said, contemplating this. He rubbed his chin in his usual thinking pose, looking at Kyoko for a second before nodding. "Well, I think we should be able to handle it. Let's see what's behind the door, eh?" "Hey! Hold on a minute will you!" Called out the dark-winged angel, attempting to keep up with the two of them, containing bags under his eyes if one were to be paying enough attention. "Don't even think you could leave me behind that easily." He added, seeming as if he got off the wrong side of the bed. ---- Dimentio's Realm The Joker placed a bunch of traps and pranks for the other villains around the place, including sets of windup teeth, giant boxes filed with laughing gas, and various other traps. Black Dot in the Sky... Warpy was suddenly silent. Gilgamesh's snores had stopped. Bayonetta acknowledged Para. "Oh, hello again." Para turned toward Bayonetta, and suddenly all the lewd thoughts came back. Every single one of them. He blushed as he turned away, looking at the red door. "Uh... yeah, Bayonetta. Uh... I know you're, like, really good at fighting, so... d-do you think you could help us out against this Dimentio guy?" Jack started walking towards the light, heroically offering to take on anything that would pop out. he had his cannon, Teostra's Firestorm, out. Bayonetta smirked and nodded. "My body is yours, just show me the way." as she was feeling QUITE submissive today. Then she noticed..."Where did the cat go?" Para turned toward Bayonetta and blushed heavily, looking away. "Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way...." Para whispered to himself, before slowly reaching his hand out toward her chest... then stopping before he could do anything. "Nope, not doing that." He whispered to himself. "Anyway, guys, what should we do? Stay here and see what pops up, or head to that red light down there?" "I think one of us should go to scout it out," Zach said, waving Rage at the red light, "And the rest of us stay here." Para's eyes lit up as Zach finished his sentence. "I nominate..." Para grinned, spanning over the group of people around. "Gilgamesh. He's the most powerful one here." "First of all," Zach said to Para, shrugging jokingly, "I call extreme bullshit." Then he smirked at Para knowingly. "Second of all, are ya sure there's not some... other motivation for your nomination?" It was as clear as day to the demon paladin that the main reason Para wanted Gilgamesh gone was most likely because he was the apple of a certain hyperversal neko goddess's eye, and although he didn't say it directly it was obvious what he meant. There was no response from the Neko or the Demigod. Bayonetta fired her gun to get their attention Para turned toward Bayonetta after hearing her fire her gun. "O-oh! Bayonetta! Uh... yeah, sure. You can go if you'd like..." Para replied, his voice starting to quiet down, realizing that he and Warpy would have to spend more time with Gilgamesh. Zach, not having any immediate issues with this idea, sat down by the fire they had supposedly set up and cooked up a batch of his signature bacon. Where'd he get the meat to do so? Demonmachines, son. The delicious scent of fresh meat turning to bacon over the open flame travelled on the air and into the noses of everyone around him, Zach whistling a quiet tune as he cooked. Dimentio's Multiversal Lair Dimentio giggled maniacally as he looked into his crystal ball. "So... they've made some progress, I see..." Dimentio grinned as he snapped his fingers, causing a large, wavy shadow to overcast the mountain camp group. "This oughta show 'em!" Also present in the Multiversal Lair, Dimentio was shadowed by a man clad in armour as black as the dark side of the moon, the man known as Golbez observed Dimentio's activity while having a word with him, "What exactly are you planning?" Golbez looked at the crystal ball through the helmet that hid his face away. Oddly enough, The Beastly monstrosity known as SCP-682 was lying down in his bonds acting more calmer than usual, twitching on his side his unblinking eyes only stared sharply at Dimentio with cold bloodshed "I'll kill you... Somehow.." It thought in it's wide mind. The Tiny entity known as SCP-999 was beside the beast, flopping up and down like jelly and seeming to have a good time, "Whee!" It went bouncing up and down. A Dark, Dark Area A Pair of glowing orbs were staring down upon the barren darkness as if it were watching over something... or someone, they narrowed pondering around the darkness the entity of the pair of eyebrows simply looked up and with that the area went dark... ...With a loud bellowing roar. The Joker turned towards the roar. even the insane, killer clown was a bit shaken. "ooh.." Sea Shells by the Sea Shore Ika was living her normal everyday life. Well it wasn't normal for her since she was doing human things like walking to get around instead of swimming. It was alright though. She just wanted to walk along the beach and look at the ocean. It was peaceful and quiet. She didn't have to work today so she was able to slack off as much as she wanted. Ika lied down in the warm sand and rested her eyes. A Pokémon Forest Charmander was walking around when he saw a figure, which was JonTron, walk by. "Who are you?" JonTron asked, his robot pal Jacques on his shoulder. Jon looked at the little salamander-like Pokémon. "CHARMANDER!" Charmander yelled. He looked at Jon and Jacques. He then saw a teen run forward. "Hey, Charmander." FMA said. He looked at Jon. "This is my little pal, Charmander." "Interesting..." Jon said, looking at Charmander, who hopped onto FMA's shoulder. "Welcome back, FMA, and nice to meet you, Charmander." Charmander sits on FMA's shoulder and looks at Jacques, but then his stomach rumbles. "I see you're a bit hungry, Charmander." FMA said. He pulled out some berries and gave the Pokémon some. "Lunch time!" He said, giving Jon and Jacques some as well. They all ate the berries. "Ok, let's have some adventures." JonTron said. He walked around the forest, and FMA opened a portal."Jon, Charmander, let's go." FMA said, pulling his teammates into the portal with him. A Mountain Camp Bayonetta groaned, annoyed. "Are you both deaf? Gilgamesh is gone. And the cat." Zach looked up. "What?" he asked, snapping to his feet and picking up his blade. The witch was right: Gilgamesh and Waroy were nowhere to be seen. He roared loudly and rushed at a nearby structure, annihilating it out of anger. "DAMNIT! WHERE'D THEY GO!?" he yelled, starting to use his demonic senses to search for his onee-chan and the golden-haired demigod. But nobody came... "Gah, damnit, I can't find them!" Zach raged (no pun intended), slamming his blade against the floor. Suddenly, his anger subsided and he just fell on his rear, curled up in a fetal position. "Damnit... I'm a terrible brother..." he muttered quietly, a single tear dropping from his closed eyes as he loathed his own foolishness for losing Warpy. His onee-chan was gone, and he hadn't stopped her. What kind of brother, what kind of ALLY was he? The young man stayed there, quietly hating his own guts as his eyes leaked. Bayonetta patted his shoulder. "Chin up love." There was no response from the demon paladin. He only tensed up at her touch before returning to being a droopy mess, emotionally distraught. It wasn't often he was caught like this, but when he was it took him a while to recover... at least on his own. Wherever Warpy and Gilgamesh were, wouldn't be good ... It couldn't be good. Zach cursed silently before standing up. "We need to go look for them. Warpy's too innocent, too easily manipulated... And I can feel Dimentio in Gilgamesh's head... We need to'" His statement was suddenly cut short as a massive pain erupted in his back, earning a shout of pain from the demon paladin as he fells forward to the ground, writhing in torturous amounts of pain. Bayonetta was shocked, and she knelt down next to him. Zach's spine was being yanked to and fro by an unknown force, and the silver-haired boy roared in deep agony as he felt his own bones twist within him. "A-AAGHHH!!" he screamed, his own spinal cord being stretched and pulled like a string by some invisible force. Jack sat at camp, heavily brooding on everybody who was counting on him back home on Wyveria. He seemed to be in pain. Para sighed, wondering about whatever to do next... that was, until he he looked off in the distance to see a shadowy figure emerge from the horizon. "Uh... guys?" "Yes, Para?" Jack said, turning and seeing the shadowy figure. "HOLY CRAP IT'S A GEBBETH!" Dreamland Dedede rests on his throne, as two Waddle Dees fan him with giant leaves. Dedede suddenly gets up and turns to a Waddle Dee. "Waddle Dee, make me a small cake!" "Y-yes sire!", replies the Waddle Dee, as he runs off to the kitchen. Dedede then walks outside, looking at all his minions bringing in food from Dreamland. He proceeds to look up, and notices the black dot in the sky. The Sea Shore Nearby Ika on the beach strode a large, imposing mammoth of a man. With the massive sword Dragonslayer attached to his back, the demon-slaying anime badass known as Guts '''slowly walked along the sand. His scarred face and arms were visible as he trudged forward... That is, until he came across a small girl in blue, who he looked down at in discontempt. "Hey," he barked in his low voice. "You're in my way. Stand aside." Ika continued to lay down in the sand the opened one of her eyes to look at Guts. "Why should I move?" She had a smug smile on her face like she felt superior, "It would take you a short period of time to walk around or over me. You humans are always trying to find the convenient way. Especially with getting rid of your garbage. Let's just say I am giving all aquatic life and the ocean revenge." Guts almost smiled at the little girl's refusive attitude... But that smile died before it reached his lips, his face unchanging. "Suit yourself," he spat, stepping over her smugly as he kept walking. "Hey! Where are you going anyway?" Ika stood up and studied Guts curiously, "Also that sword's rather... weird... Why do you carry a sword around anyway? Are you dressed up as a character from a TV show or maybe a video game?" Guts stopped moving. "A... TV show? A video game?" he asked, turning to look back at Ika. "I'm a warrior. I don't know what those are, but I'm none of them. And this sword isn't for show." He drew Dragonslayer and held it out matter-of-factly. Ika looked at Dragonslayer curiously. "Well then I believe you. When I first told Aiko that I was a messenger from the ocean she thought I was something called a cosplayer... Dunno what that is. Anyway, what's your name? Mine is Ika Musume or Squid Girl." Guts put Dragonslayer back on its perch, namely his shoulder, and replied, "Guts." His eyes seemed dull and emotionless, yet his face was one of a troubled soul. He masked it expertly, though, and began to walk away again, figuring their conversation was over. Ika had her eyes closed as she said, "Nice to meet you Guts!" She put her hand out and opened her eyes to see Guts walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" She called out as she ran up to him. "Can't you stay to talk?" Guts didn't look at her, keeping his stride. "I have places to be," he said. He got the feeling that this girl was going to force him to stay no matter what he said, but it was worth a shot. "What places do you have to be at?" She asked while following Guts still. "Do you have a goal you're trying to achieve? I have one! Do you want to hear it? Of course you do. My goal is to subdue the humans! Why you may ask? Well they keep polluting the ocean. To us sea creatures humans are nothing more than a parasite!" A vein on the side of Guts's head bulged as she rambled on and on. "SHUT UP!" he snapped, gritting his teeth. "HOW LONG DO YOU TALK FOR!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" he asked exasperatedly. It was obvious she'd gotten under his skin at this point. Ika looked down at the ground. She was intimidated by Guts yelling at her. "I just wanted someone to talk to... There's not that many interesting people out there... Sorry for annoying you..." One could be able to see tears falling to the ground from Ika's face. "...Gah, dammit..." Guts muttered, cursing himself quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you... Ika, was it? I'm just... not a very social person," he explained nervously, wishing she'd stop crying so he could stop feeling bad. "I-It's okay I'm not normally sociable with people who chase after me so I know how it's like to see someone cry because you acted coldly toward them..." Ika sniffled, "C-Could I tag along with you? Just for awhile? I mean... You might get a little lonely travelling by yourself." Guts thought about it. On the one hand, she might slow him down, and she was an extra mouth to provide for on the journey. Then again, he'd seem insensitive and rude if he didn't... not to mention he did get lonely at times. "...I suppose," he said, "That you you can come with me if you really want to." Meanwhile, a large figure overheard the crying from a bit of a distance away. It was none other than '''Asgore Dreemurr, king of the Underground. He was merely taking a walk, and upon his hearing of someone crying, decided to find the source. As he got closer, he called out. "Hello? Hello!? Is someone there? I heard crying and..." He stopped when he noticed the scene before him. "Oh! Howdy! My apologies, I do hope I've not interrupted anything." Guts looked up at the tall monster king. "No need for apologies," the black swordsman replied. "We were just talking." Ika was smiling and was rather cheerful now. "No you didn't interrupt anything. You just walked in on me about to have an adventure with Guts!" "Ah, I see! Nothing quite like a good adventure between friends, is there?" The king looked to the swordsman, assumedly the one called 'Guts', then to the squid girl. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, extending his hand. "My name is Asgore Dreemurr, king of the Underground. Might I ask if I may join you on your adventure? It's been so long since I've had one myself." Ika shook the king's hand and looked at Guts. "Can he Guts? Please? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" Guts thought about saying no, but his eyes glanced over Ika's expression, and for some reason he felt motivated to say yes. He sighed once and replied, "Alright, he can come too..." A huge grin plastered Asgore's face at the response. "Oh, how delightful! I promise, you won't regret your decision!" He then looked back at the young girl that shook his hand. "I... didn't catch your name, did I? Pardon my asking, young one, but what might I call you?" "Her name's Ika," Guts said, maintaining a casual pose with Dragonslayer mounted on his shoulder. "You can call me Ika Musume or Squid Girl if you'd like!" Ika kept smiling. Less boring people for once. "Ah, what a lovely name!" Asgore smiled back at Ika, glad he met people such as these. "Now, then, shall we be off?" The black swordsman nodded. "Our first stop is the bar at the center of town," he said. "I need a drink after walking this far." The monarch nodded back. "I see. Lead on, then." It would be nice to get something to drink. Asgore was a bit parched himself, now that he thought of it. Ika was confused as to what Guts meant by bar. What is a bar? What do you drink at a bar? Many questions swirled inside Ika's head. Guts led the two of them to the bar, where he sat at the counter and ordered a large glass of beer. He swigged it as soon as it arrived, and he ordered more. And more. And more. Until Guts looked about as drunk as someone could get. Asgore, on another hand, was merely sipping lightly at his, as one would do with a cup of tea. "It is no Golden Flower Tea," he thought, "but it will do." Though, he did have some worry for Guts, with how much he had had to drink. "Excuse me, Guts? Are you certain you are well?" As soon as she saw Guts drinking beer Ika realised what was drunk at the bar. She smiled and had a glass of water. She drank it and waited patiently for Guts to take the lead and have the adventure begin. Murmuring incoherent drunk nonsense, Guts slurred, "Yehh I'mtooootally faihnn..." He slid out of his barstool and landed on the floor, too drunk to get up. Shaking his head, Asgore knelt down to Guts. "Come now, up you go," he said, draping the swordsman over his shoulder. "Perhaps he's had a bit too much. Ika, I will be taking our friend outside for some fresh air, and then I will pay for our purchases when I return, hopefully soon. Is that fine with you?" Ika smiled. "Don't worry I think I can move him much faster than you can carry him. Just watch for a few moments." Ika's tentacle hair began to move a little then they truly began to move. Quickly her tentacle hair grabbed ahold of Guts and took him outside. When her tentacles were finished Ika did a cute little pose. "Done!" An hour later Guts was on his feet again, about as sober as the next guy. "Now that that's over with," Guts said in his usual stoic tone, "I wanted to ask around town if anyone has seen... an acquaintance of mine. A man by the name of Griffith, to be precise." With that said, Guts took off as a walking pace, Dragonslayer mounted on his back, and he began asking people around town if they had seen the man. Meanwhile, the Fallen Child known as '''Frisk' silently started walking past the three travelers, with a heart-shaped locket attached onto their neck and a hint of a Worn Dagger in their pocket they quietly strode past with the same emotionless look on their face.'' * Nothing of Importance here . . . Or is there . . . ? A voice replied in Frisk's head cryptically as they hoped to go unnoticed. "Who is Griffith Guts? Is the person interesting? Are they nice? Oh! Will they like what I plan to do? Will they join me?" Ika began to continue to ask a bunch of random questions. She babbled on and on. "Easy now," he said to Ika. "Perhaps this 'Griffith' is an old friend?" Poor unassuming Asgore. How little he knew about Griffith. Frisk without looking where they were going in their sense of direction, accidentally (totally) bumped into Guts, the results looking like they weren't going to end well as they rubbed their forehead gently. * Some people should watch where they're going . . . Guts was about to reply to Asgore and Ika's questions before he looked down at who had bumped into him. The black swordsman stared down curiously at the young child before saying, "Watch where you're going." With that, he kept walking. Asgore noticed the child that bumped into Guts and recognized them quite quickly. "Oh! If it isn't Frisk! How wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?" "Who's Frisk?" Ika tilted her head in confusion. Guts turned back to look at Asgore and Ika, who hadn't followed him after his collision with the small child. "Asgore, you know this child?" he asked impatiently. He wanted to keep asking around if Griffith had been in the town. Ryuko vs Raiden page Carrying the case that held her scissor blade on her back, anime's greatest tough gal sat against her motorcycle: Ryuko Matoi. Back in the Black Void... Zach's back agony suddenly ceased as his powers fluxed for a moment, forcing him to warp into the Ryuko vs Raiden page. He fell from the sky and landed flat on his face a fair distance from Ryuko, kicking up a large cloud of dust upon impact. "Ow..." he muttered into the ground, injured in several places. Ryuko blinked, looking over at the visitor. "...Hey! You okay?" Zach didn't move a muscle. Everything hurt like hell. "...Honestly, not really..." he replied to the person he'd heard. He couldn't see, as his face was front-down in the ground. Ryuko walked over, standing over him. "Need some help?" "That'd be nice, considering I can't seem to move anything," Zach replied, managing to roll onto his back. He stared up at Ryuko with a pained expression, every single nerve cell in his body complaining. A slight discoloration formed on his cheeks. Was it a blush? It was unclear... "Hey Zach, where are you-" before Para could finish his question, he found himself in a dark void with Zach, as well as the anime hottie Ryuko Matoi. Para blushed as he felt himself getting flustered, stepping backward. "R-ryuko Matoi... she's even hotter in person..." he muttered, trying not to get carried away. "A-anyway. Ryuko! Fancy meeting you here. Heard of some inter-dimensional overlord, Dimentio?" "...And of course Para somehow goes with me and starts thinking lewd again," Zach said in a sigh, still having difficulty moving. "Hey, Para, old buddy, old pal, old friend, STOP STARING AT GIRLS AND HELP ME FUCKING GET UP." Para jumped back with his face reddened. "Y-yeah!" Para quickly ran toward Zach and pulled him back up to his feet, the two of them both facing Ryuko. "Anyway, Zach, we should probs get back with the others. Ryuko can come too!" "Hah, thanks," Zach huffed as he shakily stayed on his feet. Then he turned to Ryuko, the discoloration on his cheeks remaining. "Yeah. Ryuko, we're trying to investigate some strange occurrences around here involving a villain named Dimentio. If you wanna come with us, we'd be more than happy to have you along." He smiles in his usual way, and found himself hoping she'd want to come along for some reason. Why that was, he couldn't say... A Small Desert Village A small, cyan light suddenly blinked right outside a rural village in the middle of an unmapped desert. This light grew and began to form a humanoid figure that grew blacker with every second. This figure then turned into an actual body, Ari, a recent recruit of Dimentio, had just arrived outside of this weird desert town. "Note to self: 226 is the code for teleporation... if I'll even remember any of these damned combinations." Ari whispered to himself, observing the recently given Turbo Glove fit into his arm. His eyes then peered upward into the entrance of the shabby village along with the harsh sunlight. "Yeesh, how these people even live here?" Ari scoffed. He casually walked into the village and looked at the townspeople. They looked both confused, surprised, and slightly terrified by this pseudo-villain. A new person stumbling into your village with a deceiving look? You'd be scared too. "Haven't these heroic scrubs played Super Paper Mario? The first Pure Heart was in a desert area, so it would be a match for this one as well. Then again, there is a giant cybernetic dragon guardian... Hopefully it won't be an issue." Ari pondered to himself, thinking this was just an easy game for him. "Then again, those other guys do know me. And if they find me working for Dimentio, it won't paint pretty on my picture..." was continued in his train of thought as he approached the marketplace of the village. Maybe the villagers could help him see if they got a good idea of what a Pure Heart is. Ari nonchalantly approached a "Goods" seller, whom was displaying a set of bread. This village seemed to have a barter community when it comes to buying other things. "Hey, uh, do you mind if I asked you a question?" Ari blurted out with a straight face. Somehow, this merchant knew English from head to toe and responded greatfully. For what seemed to be forever, they asked questions back and forth about the concepts of a Pure Heart and where he could, err, "find" one. Eventually the merchant caught onto what Ari was asking and responded with a cultural being and church located far off into the desert. "THANK YOU GOODBYE" was heard by merchants and shoppers before Ari dashed off to find this holy area where in his mind, the obvious solution was held. "B-But wait a second-" exclaimed the worried merchant before seeing Ari rush off, "-the church was demolished seven years ago!" Sadly, Ari had already left his sight and hearing range by the time he finished speaking. Ari would figure it out soon, and the response wouldn't be pretty. 2 HOURS LATER The day was seeming to finish off as the burning sun falls to bring up the freezing moon. Yet out of nowhere, the villagers had intense feeling of fear suddenly shiver down their spine. Their village was seeming to have an earthquake, seemingly impossible for small desert town with a population that hasn't even reached triple digits yet. The merchant, and eventually the others, finally figured out the reason for this with a simple shout that echoed to the entirety of the village. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Remote Area Icarus just leaves the area thinking of a plan of attack while Noah and Mega Man are going towards a certain area. Noah: Rock, come on! Mega Man: Where are we going? Noah: It's time. Noah leads Mega Man into a hidden bunker and takes him into a hidden room within the bunker that has a test tube with a somewhat completed body. Noah: Rock, I want you to put me in that. *Points to the body* Mega Man: BUT THAT WOULD HURT!!! Noah: Just do it for me, Rock. Noah sits on a table and Rock surgically removes Noah's head, skull, brain, veins, and organs and throws them into the test tube and waits till they have combined again. Icarus has invaded Dimento's base and looks to see who all of Dimento's minions are. Icarus: I got what I needed. Icarus leaves the base and makes a hidden camp outside it. The Kingdom of Elkia Shiro was impatiently tapping her fingers on her throne. "Nii-chan..hasn't come yet..." She mused, her older brother and two friends had left her all alone in the palace of Elkia until a maid came rushing in. "Your highness! Y-your brother! M-miss Dola! They've been confirmed dead!" The lady cried. Shiro leaned back in her throne...so it has begun...her older brother told her that the day he died would be armageddon...like that strange man in her dreams told her... Somewhere... Two figures are seen running at a Zamtrios. The taller one of the two jumped and then bit the Zamtrios's fin, causing it to howl in agony. The smaller one caused boulders to crash down, trapping the Monster Shark's tail, allowing the bigger one to finish it off. "Good work Rocky." the larger one said to the small one named "Rocky." "Thanks, Slick.." Slick and Rocky walked out of the Arena, and shook some ice off their bodies. Subcon A man wearing a jacket walked on the solid ground of the dream land. He looked around, with a blade mounted on his back, and walked forward with no goal in mind. The moon light shined down as it relieved a castle. The man took off the hood, relieving the messy hair of Pikart. He puts on a Red Link-like cap and entered the castle. "I'll crash here for tonight, no one would mind." He took a couple steps forward before seeing a large hole in the wall. Taking another step, he notices a certain red liquid on the floor. "Seems like I'm not alone." Pikart continued to move forward in the destroyed castle. Hearing a large explosion sound, Pikart turned in reaction to the noise. "That must be from their uninvited guest." He puts up a smirk, before teleporting to the scene. He had arrived just in time to see the intruder's face, or faces, having just killed another victim. Though from the looks of it, he was exhausted from the fight he was just in. It turned it's blood covered mouth towards his new comer. "A Hydreigon, I presume." The Brutal Pokemon roared out before charging at him. Pikart took out the blade mounted on his back and... The Hydreigon stopped as the blade was directly on it's snout. "Good boy." Pikart had put his blade back onto his back. "Dragon Blade, since you're a dragon, you're under my control." The Hydreigon had a somewhat blank stare towards the Dragon Blade wielder. He put his hand on his middle head's snout, which was still covered by the blood of his victims. Pikart looked behind him, which had a bloody mess, it was almost impossible to know who his most recent victim was. "Now sleep, we're going in the morning." The Hydreigon, just like magic, fell asleep almost instantly. Pikart had his hand held forward, with some PSI left from the attack he used. Pikart put his hands into his jacket's pocket, before walking into the Thrown Room, where the "King" slept peacefully like nothing happened. "Some king you are, letting your subjects die while you sleep like nothing happened." The king in response snored loudly, which made Pikart shake his head. "Suit yourself." He walked out before teleporting into another part of the castle. Pikart didn't sleep however, he looked for something in the castle before the morning struck. Pikart looked at the time, there was plenty of time to find what he was looking for. But at the same time, it's also plenty of time for trouble. Sakuya was on break (which she never really enjoys) and was just flying around eventually coming across a castle. She peered inside to see that the maids and butlers there weren't very good at cleaning things up. 'Someone's gotta teach them how to clean properly,' she thought. Sakuya then flew through the window and landed inside the castle. Her attire looked like that of the other maids and she began to clean up. She even gave the other maids and a few butlers some pointers. Pikart perked his head up as he started to hear talking from the lower rooms. Closing the book that he had taken from the library of the castle, he had mixed emotions. "(W-what? The castle just had a genocide! Maybe some parts were unscaved, heck, they might not know what just happened.)" He put the book into his bag, and started to creep downstairs, reaching the room where the voices, he peaked to the side and saw Sakuya cleaning up the room with some of the other maids and butlers helping. "(What the..? They're cleaning in a time like THIS? But, who's the girl?)" "It is the maid or butler's job to keep a place clean at all times. I don't see how you're surprised by this," Sakuya said as she stood behind Pikart now, "I'm just helping the staff do their job." Pikart jumped back from the sudden appearance of Sakuya behind him. "H-how... Nevermind. I understand it's their job, but, do you know what happened earlier this night?" Pikart asked. "Many in this very castle died tonight as a monster attacked the castle, it's motives were just to kill, there was no other reason but that. I don't know how they managed to escape the carnage, but, I'd suggest them to evacuate." "I've killed things that are dead using knives. I think I could easily take down some monster. Tell me it's location and it should be dealt with in a few seconds or maybe less." "That won't be needed, I've already dealt with it." Pikart said. "The genocide has been done and I'm just saying that if this were to happen again, I'd suggest them to evacuate, you can continue with what you're doing, and I'll continue with what I'm doing." "Alright then." Sakuya appeared back in the group of maids and began cleaning significantly faster than all of them. Pikart began to walk back up the tower and took back out the book, it stood out as a sore thumb from all the books in the library, both nameless and has noticeable signs of old age, such as it being dusty and some of the pages are close to being ripped out, though none are missing. It told the story of 4 heroes who embark on a journey to save the multiverse by collecting a set of powerful items. No names are given in the story, even to the main protagonist, isn't mentioned by name. The book however, was important as it had the locations of these items, or it would've been, if these pages weren't ripped out due to a strange force. Despite this, it gave a hint on where the first one is. Pikart, just in case he needed this. He put the book back into the library, and looked at the time. "Damnit, about a hour left, I've got to find it before morning rises!" Pikart had teleported back to where the Brutal Pokemon layed, who was still knocked out by the PSI Hypnosis from earlier. He stopped to look at the moon, which in the position it layed at created the illusion that it was drowning in the clouds. "I shouldn't waste any more time, time to get what I've came for." Pikart turned around, and saw something glimmering on the tallest tower of the Castle. Quickly, Pikart teleported to the top and grabbed the object. It burned his hand, but Pikart didn't flinch at the burning feeling. It was a meteoroid. He didn't want the rock, he wanted what was inside it. Pikart grabbed it with his other hand, and was about to break it in half, "For some reason I don't feel like you really do live here..." Sakuya was in the doorway that Pikart had just entered. "I don't particularly take kindly to thieves... Especially when they may or may not mess up the place..." Pikart looked at her. "Well, you're right about one thing." Pikart started. "I don't live here, but I'm no thief, I have no intent to steal anything, nor to destroy it. However, the only reason I am here is to collect this." He holds out the meteor, still burning the bright orange color of it's heat. *Insert even moar trouble here.* "If it's in the castle it belongs to the castle. So if you're collecting it you are technically stealing it and I do not tolerate people taking things without permission." Sakuya began to eye Pikart. He probably wasn't going to be able to vanish from her line of sight any time soon. "It wasn't even in the castle before it crashed here hours ago. Hell, it's still burning." Pikart argued. "It fell here for some reason, and I'm just here to collect it, so stop giving me that look and let me leave." "Who told you to collect it?" Sakuya was very sceptical about this person. "Who? No one." Pikart replied, confused on why she'd ask a question like that. A knife appeared balancing on the tip of Sakuya's finger. "Sadly I cannot allow you to take it then. I recommend you put that back and allow the ruler to take care of it or die trying to get past me." Pikart, seeing Sakuya preparing for a fight, sighed. "Listen, I don't want to fight you, but if I must..." Pikart dropped the meteor, took off his shades, relieving his Blood Red and and grabbed both his swords, the Beam Sword and the Dragon Blade. The Beam Sword rose to life and reached the same size as the Dragon Blade. "...I won't hold back." Pikart thinks for a quick moment. "(Her soul... she's capable of controlling time! Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Welp, it's too late now, guess I'll have to attempt to survive her.)" Pikart looked down at the Demonic Mask on his belt. "(This is my only hope, but I'd be doing much more harm than good in that form... welp, I'll use it as a last resort, or...)" Pikart looks outside, it's a couple minutes till morning. "(I can attempt to stall her, and wait till morning, I've found what I need.)" Pikart sighed. "(Well, here I go.)" Pikart readied himself for a bad time. "You chose combat eh? Well then... I won't hold back!" Sakuya sent many knives flying in Pikart's direction as she prepared a spell card. "Gado!" Pikart slashed infront of him with the Dragon Blade, as a shield formed from the slash, which blocks the knifes, but as the last knife hit the shield, it broke like glass. "PK Fire!" Pikart threw up his beam sword before launching a bolt of fire from his free hand at Sakuya, as he grabbed the Beam Sword and dashed toward her. Sakuya moved to the side and activated Misdirection. At first she was in the hallway. She then it almost seemed like she teleported over to the other end of the room where she threw multiple knives, she moved to another corner and continued this pattern pausing each time to activate it again. "What the..!?" Pikart quickly dodged the first wave of knifes before slashing at the second wave with Gado, shielding the knifes, and like before, the final knife broke the shield. "Hansha!" Pikart slashed directly at the 3rd wave of knife, reflecting them back to the direction they came from. This continued for abit until... "Gado!" Like before, it blocked the knifes, but instead of the last one breaking, the second to last broke it, and the last knife stabbed Pikart in the chest. "GAH!" The jacket stopped the knife from getting completely through, however, it cut through the skin, not very deep, but it hurt. "(Gr... Damnit, I can't keep this up, time for a change of pace!)" Pikart held up his hand and a white aura appeared around it. "PK Flash!" The intire hallway was covered in a blinding light. "PSI Life-up!" The wound in his chest healed over while the light was still up. Shuma-Gorath's realm After searching through dimensions for a while, (and smacking destroyed Sentinel parts away from him), Shuma-Gorath think he finally found what he was looking for - a multiversal lair inhabited by multiple villains, lead by a demonic clown. He wrapped his tentacles as if they were arms and said "So, you really thought you could mess with me like that? What an actual fool!" And with that, he began planning.... Suddenly, a tiny Flowey popped up out of the ground near the Cthulhu-esque creature that was Shuma-Gorath, It had an innocent grin and a small stature, yet it seemed...off. "Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" it simply said, as it approached him. "I heard you had a plan concerning the clown... Well it turns out I have some affairs with him too..." "As do I..." Replied a croaked bellowing voice rising from the shadows crawling out with a hideous walking cycle on it's sturdy arthropod legs, it's body coated in dried up flesh and it's eye-sockets pure black, he was known simply as RED the demented Hell-Beast "Looks like we have a crowd" It cracked the corners of it's face to represent a demented smile, it's power was intimidating. Normally, the Unclosing Eye would be downright pissed if there were intruders in his realm, but with the situation they were in, he couldn't help but inquire about what was up with the Flower and the lizard creature "Indeed, demon creature, and as for you plant, I feel a unique power radiating off both of you, and with the one we're dealing with, looks like I, albeit reluctantly, have to team up with you...." The flower, albeit taken a bit off-guard by Shuma's text changing color, had to accept the company of such strange creatures. "Don't worry, I'm not the most pleased with having to share my workload with people either. Especially people a bit too close to my in power..." It kinda eyed the big red lizard from the corner of the eyes too. The Hellbeast wasn't stunned it had seen a lot more demonic entities than Shuma, directing it's souless sockets into a narrowing expression from it's dry maw it spoke "For you two I speak I have a deal you won't refuse and we shall all get what we want, but the condition is you follow what I say" Struck the Arthropod like creature deviously it's legs firmly in the dimensional floor "If you refuse, then you'll be missing the opportunity of a life time" it replied in a cold tone. PBG's House PBG was in his room after ordering and eating a pizza. He lay down on his soft black chair, pondering what he should do next. Real life sucked to him so he needed some sort of ADVENTURE! YEAH! PBG looked out his window, because something must be happening outside, right? The Cliffs "Star Flash," a voice cried out. Three star shaped projectiles shot out at a few handmade (and admittedly, poorly made) targets, each hitting one. The attack came from Dangan, another member of the wiki. "As expected. If this is the only Arcana I can use, might as well master it." He looked down at the deck of cards in his pocket with a disappointed frown. "Still... Twenty-one more to go is a lot, isn't it?" Suddenly, a lewd shadow loomed over the user. The area was filled with the feeling of upcoming (CENSORED). A light giggle was heard behind him. "Ora ora...What a fine piece of man we have here...Fuehehe~. The name is Druella, dearie~" "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Dangan," the user said, unknowing of his possible fate. "Is there something you needed? I'm kind of in the middle of target practice." The succubus approaches, with a lewd step. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd go and observe a fine piece of man training... in more normal ways than I usually see..." The way Druella said that did start to raise a couple red flags in Dangan's head. "Alright then. If you say so." Yet, along with those red flags, an idea came about. "Actually, maybe you might be able to help me with something, if you'd like." She reacted with a light tint of curiosity to the user's proposition. "Huh... something? I guess I don't have anything better to do, and I left Saikou at home so..." Dangan's eyes lit up at the response. "You see, I use this magic tarot deck to grant myself temporary powers based on the card." He breathed out a bit heavily. "Only problem is that I only have one usable card right now: The Star. I'm sure this would probably sound boring, but do you want to help me find a way to get the other ones to work?" "Working with magic huh? Well, I don't mind~" Despite her sayings, a sinister idea grew in her mind about this whole situation. "Then it's a deal," Dangan stated, as he felt a sensation in his pocket. "Well, hello. It's the deck. Is there a new card already?" He quickly took the deck out of his pocket, as the cards swirled around him, a magic circle at his feet. One card flew into the air as a new design appeared. It floated down in front of him before the deck went back in his pocket and the circles disappeared. Remembering the design, he chuckled. "The Emperor, huh? Well, 2 down, 20 to go." "So, how do you "gain" those cards?" Asked the succubi in confusion over what just happened. The user shrugged. "I don't know, myself. For now, let's just assume they show up when they do because of certain criteria. How our little convo triggered that is beyond me, but let's just roll with it." The Ikaruga Federation It was mostly a calm and peaceful day in the high city of Ikaruga, but there was somewhat of an uneasy air surrounding it. A woman is seen walking in the city, seeming to search around. This was Diamond "A", and she seemed to be looking for any information on the 11th Murakumo Unit, Lambda. "Hmm...So this is the high city Ikaruga? A nice place...Focus Diamond...I know Lambda-11 is here. Now, just to locate her" Diamond says to herself. She is looking to locate and befriend Lambda-11 to help her out. She starts to walk into the city a bit. Tainted Sea All appeared calm, but the water still eerily red, began to froth. The King of Calamity had awoken. "Hrmph. Those mortals truly thought they could defeat me? The Lord of Calamity? Pah. It's time I gave this planet a lesson for trying to slay me, Dire Miralis!" The dragon, now known as Dire Miralis, set passerby ships ablaze as terrified sailors drowned trying to escape the flames. "Hear me, mortals! I created this planet, gave life to this world, and yet I was slain out of fear. I will give you a rending you will never forget!" Category:A Multiverse at War Category:Roleplay